Alexis Dalancyie THE LOST DAUGHTER
by Nyx23
Summary: SEX now i have your attention this story is about a little girl with untold powers who gets raised and trains with Primordial Gods and Goddesses her name is Alexis Dalancyie please read i suck at summaries
1. Prolouge

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii please read this first cause if you don't I have warned so NO bad reviews ok good have thats all i have to say**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER**

Alexis Dalancyie

THE LOST DAUGHTER

Hey peoples;

It's great to know someone human but maybe you aren't maybe your different but that's cool with me.

See Imma Half-Blood in more ways than one.

First Imma Demigod that's right you heard me half human half god. I know I know you're thinking that can't be right. . . . .

but you're WRONG in BIG capital letters, cause I'm the daughter of one and adopted by another two.

Second Imma witch yes that's right the whole magic thing is real and all etc etc etc yada yada ya.

I just thought of something maybe you should read about Percy Jackson and the Olympians plus read Harry Potter and their series it must be really entertaining.

Anyway I'm Alexis Dalancyie

The daughter of Lily Potter nee Evans, Poseidon, Nyx and Chaos now you know my parents

Peace Out

**Review please oh please oh please review thanks till next time maybe**


	2. Chapter 1: Triplets

**Ugh this is so confusing i dont get please comment if u do**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCYJACKSON**

Chapter 1: Triplets

Exactly one minute before midnight is when a beautiful little baby girl was brought into the world many thought it was bad luck to be born on all hallows eve but her godfather and godmother didn't. See Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee black loved their goddaughter and nicknamed her Paulo angelus which translated from Latin to English is little angel.

Their own son was born seven months after her and nicknamed dragon their pride and joy.

A young woman by the name of Maria di angelo gave birth to a handsome young baby boy who looked like the angelo della morte in Italian.

Nine months after Paulo angelus a little boy called Perseus was born.

Ten months after Paulo angelus another little boy was born called Harold.

The siblings of Paulo angelus were and still are Perseus and Harold.

**R & R till next time**


	3. Chapter 2: the Begining

**Hey im back cool so the week later and months later are after the child said before it ok**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER if I did Ginny wouldn't be dating Harry **

Chapter 2: The beginning

Born=Alexis aka paulo angelus/lexi/Alex/Angel/angelus/angelo

1 week =Nico aka angelo della morte/Nicky

7 months=Draco aka Dragon/Dray

9 months=Perseus aka Percy/Perce

10 months=Harold aka Harry/Har

Almost one year after Alexis was born a terrifying shock came to the Wizarding World when Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter Household and it was said that the whole Potter family died minus Harry but they didn't know that the Greek Gods and Goddesses were and are real cause the Primordial Goddess of Night Nyx saw what happened on her watch, after harry was taken she came down and saw Alexis calmly sitting there waiting for her mummy to come and get her. To which she grabbed the young child and took her to Lord Chaos and requested she stay with them and so Lord Chaos and Lady Nyx then adopted her so she became their daughter instead.

**I quite liked this chapter**


	4. Chapter 3: A Change

**This is entertaining **

**disclaimer: I Nyx23 do not own Harry Potter ( if i did Ginny wouldn't be with Harry)**

**or Percy Jackson ( again if i did Annabeth wouldn't exist) **

Chapter 3: A Change

After going on her watch Nyx the Primordial Goddesses of Night came home to see her little baby girl playing with the shadows again. She loved the way they wrapped around their fingers almost as if they were real. At least it wasn't as bad as the other day' she created a skeleton out of shadows. Chaos walked into the room and called out to his angelus who promptly turned at her nickname and grinned like a maniac let loose, she called out "papa!" and jumped into his arms already knowing he was there. She whispered into his ear "Mama's watching us" and giggled, the look on his face was priceless that a little girl as young as one had detected a primordial in the room. Nyx then walked over and what was wrong. Alexis turned to her and said "Nutin daddy being silly" and grinned with slight laughter. Chaos turned to his wife and asked "When will the council be meeting today" "Later they want to meet Lexi before we start by the way Gaia isn't happy with the Olympians and wants them gone preferably faded" Alex couldn't take it anymore and started laughing uncontrollably out loud while getting odd looks which just made her laugh harder until she screamed "BOO!"mand scared her parents.

**HAHAHAHAHA**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Nyx23: Nico do the disclaimer now please**

**Nico: No **

**Nyx23: Why not **

**Nico: Cause I'm older **

**Nyx23: Technically not in this story**

**Nico: WHAT! **

**Percy: I'll do it**

**Nyx23: See Nico Thank you Percy **

**Percy saying disclaimer: NYX23 DOES NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER happy**

**Nyx23: 'sniffle' no :'(**

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Ten primordial beings and one little child gathered in the throne room in the void. These ten beings were Chaos the creator of all, Nyx the Goddess of Night, Erebus the God of Darkness, Aether the God of Light, Hemera the Goddess of Daytime, Tartarus the God of the darkest place in the Underworld, Eros the God of Procreation, Pontus the God of the Seas, Gaia the Goddess of Mother Earth, Uranus the God of the Skies and Heavens and little Alexis (Chronus the God of Time was unavailable at that time to attend the meeting). The meeting started fine with angelus in Hemera's arms playing with the light surrounding her, shocking her mum while doing it. The one year old little girl didn't understand anything but "oath" "Child" and "monsters" so she giggled. The looks she got from all the Primordial's were just so hilarious she laughed even more if possible. At that moment Chaos called the four Entities he created to come see his daughter in all her glory. When they arrived she turned and said "Welcome Life, Death, Order and Anarchy" to which they asked Chaos if he told her their names and he said no so they believed him.

**OMG she has mind powers cool**


	6. Chapter 5: Training

**I got help and inspiration for this chapter for my little sister who doesn't like to be put down **

**!**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 5: Training

"The reason I have called you here is because little Lexi here is the prophesized child" With those words Chaos caused quite a riot any of the Gods present have ever seen. It continued for two weeks before Nyx asked Chaos if there was any way they could prepare Angelus for the prophecy. "There is one but you aren't going to like it" Anarchy answered instead of Chaos. "We all train her in developing her powers" "What powers could a mortal child like her possess" asked Uranus like the snob that he is and before Chaos or Nyx could reply Angle did for herself by right in front of their eyes changing her hair colour a vibrant purple and her eyes blood red, if that wasn't enough she grew to be as if she were thirteen not one and spoke with a deep voice only the children of the dark possess and said "This enough proof for you maybe not" now she's eighteen with midnight black and golden blonde hair and her eyes looked like they were at war but in a clam and peaceful state at the same time while saying "If not that than this maybe hmm" before going back to her one year old form and giggling, jumping into Life's arms playing with the wind.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**!**

**Fun Fun Fun Review if you read plz thank you people **


	7. Chapter 6: Birthday

**My Twin sister helped me with this chapter **

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NUTIN**

Chapter 6: Birthday

Alexis was so excited cause it was her birthday and closer to her sixth birthday plus Chronus was coming she was so EXCITED. "Happy Birthday Princess" was all she heard where ever she went; of cause this was expected as all the primordials had claimed her as their heir. Plus she was an extremely gifted child.

"Chaos are you sure about this she's only a little child" "Yes Gaia I'm positive she has shown great self control even for a baby plus her gifts" "fine go give her, her present." 'Chuckle' "Alright, Alexis I have a present for you" "Really, come on, come on, come on!" "Slow down child you'll hurt yourself" "But Tartarus I can't I'm so excited, I wonder what it is...Oh tell me tell me tell me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" "Oh how about ...No!"

'grumpy pouting two year old'

_725,693,418.0498 billion miles away_

_Roughly 3 hrs later_

"OMG!" "So I take it you like it" "Like it I LOVE IT!" "Well it's all yours" "Really!?" "Yes sweetheart" "Wow this is all mine cool" laughter is what greeted her ears, she turned to find her whole family laughing at her. "What?" "You have a whole planet to yourself and all you say is cool! This is priceless!" "We were on our knees thanking Chaos and all you say is cool and look in awe at the planet is she even related to us?" asked Hemera confused, shocked and in awe.

**Family means everything to me and my family thats were this chapter came from**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Home

**This is basically another start to the story and a glimpse into her future as the sister of Harry and Percy plus as the Daughter of Chaos**

**17171717171717171717171717171717171717**

Chapter 7: Dark Home

A very long time ago hidden in amongst our galaxy was a beautiful black version of our planet Earth while back in this time each planet was ruled by a God or Goddess like Earth was ruled by Gaia this planet had a child running freely amongst it's leaves and vines and trees. Not many know of this planet so I'm telling of the planet Diomedes that is home to many dark creatures and animals such as demons, hellhounds and monsters for her family created these creatures just for her. This young girl was very thankful for her playmates that her family gave her. Many called her the Devil's Daughter or the Princess but a select few call her Angel, Angelica, Angelus, Angela, Angelo or Demon as she prefers for her Goddess name is Leto the Ice Queen even though she's only two this young girl has pulled more feats than you can imagine.

_2 YEARS LATER_

A feat as such that she is currently performing in front of Chaos' army by fighting playfully and winning against the commander. Who just so happens to be Aether's son and the strongest the army has to offer? After 10 minutes of what is to her playfully fighting she beats him without breaking a sweat. "Anyone else?" That said the whole army takes a step back from Chaos' adopted daughter yes she knows she's adopted when she noticed different attributes about herself compared to her parents. It all started about a year ago when the primordial family visited Diomedes and Alexis was nowhere to be found. Now they started to worry not sure if she knew how to defend herself now that was when she started observe her family and how much alike they were with her. She followed them for days her plants wrapping around them at times to test them, her animals watching and occasionally coming out to them and her watching staying silent like she was taught to by her animals when having to stalk something. Her family never noticed her until she had finished her observation by following them around the whole planet which she can know do in 10 seconds flat but her family took 5 months to explore her planet and survive the dangers within it. She confronted them when they came out of the Black Forest home to the Hellhounds, the Dream Puffs and her Night Tigers. The glare they received was enough to stop even Death in his place. "What did we do now Princess?" "Why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what Angel?" "That I'm adopted" Their faces looked horror stricken at how she could of found out "Why do you say that Lexi" "I watched you for the past 5 months pass through my planet and I have similar attributes to you guys but none directly so I figured I'm adopted" "Well Sweetheart we were going to make you an official part of the family on your sixth birthday" "..."

She ran away with one message left on the wind "go far away and don't return without an invitation" Which just so happened to be the scariest thing they have ever heard come from anyone.

_17 Years in the Future_

"Well well well what do we have here a little girl lost in the wood s aww are you looking for your mummy?" "Nope" she said popping in the p "What" "You heard me no" "Then why are you here?" "Stupid question to ask mate cause I'm here to kill you" With that being said she jumped into the air with about who cares how many years of training and landed behind one guy snapping his neck at the same time, than running to another slitting his throat she continued like this until there was just the original guy who spoke left "W ... W... who are you" "The last thing you'll ever see" and she stood behind, leaned down to snap his neck but before she did she whispered into his ear...

**171717171717171717171717**

**HaHaHa cliffhanger please review this is by far my longest chapter**


	9. Chapter 8: The Three D's

Chapter 8: The Three D's

Dark, Death and Demons

She never let anyone else visit her planet for a long time playing with her powers, blowing things up, as her creatures were immune to her powers it meant she could send out solar flares of her power out over the whole planet. Alexis never regretted what she did or said to her family even if it had been a year the family allowed anywhere near her planet was Gaia, Nyx, Erebus, Pontus and Chronus for they never spoke to her when they visited unless they needed to which was never without her speaking to them first.

It took awhile for her to calm down from the solar flares of Black Ice, Shadows, Solar Flares and Pure Darkness or Magic that crossed the planet. For a long time no one could see Diomedes in the solar system for it blends in with its surroundings when she has a temper tantrum and needs to unleash her anger and power out. Even when she calms down she's never completely calm just ask Uranus she never forgave him for that day he said that she was useless. An example of her never calming down would be when she went to a meeting for the Primordial's near Earth, Uranus and Eros were saying that she was unstable and should not have her own planet as they could all see an example of her being unstable would be that past year she wouldn't let anyone near her without permission. While she was listening to them very slowly she was losing the little control had over her powers that she had developed to talk to her mother about helping her control them and as a result of losing control and being so close to Earth her Demons, Diamocks, Wattkers, Hellhounds, Dream Puffs and Her Night Tigers were let loose on Earth. Chaos noticed his daughter to late they were already heading after any Godly creature meaning Gods, Demigods and their monsters he couldn't stop them only she could for she opened a portal straight from Diomedes all he could do was close the portal, but the damage was already done there were enough creatures to wipe out all existence on Earth.

"Uranus! Eros!" "Yes Lord Chaos" They said in unison "Look what you have unleashed on Earth" Then he turns to Nyx "I told you we shouldn't have been so close to Earth" All the Primordial's looked at Earth in horror at who could of unleashed Alexis' creatures upon "My Lord what do we do for my planet" Gaia was nervous her planet had never been under attack before "We need Leto to calm down before I open a portal back to Diomedes and she sends them back" "WHAT!" "Yes due to Uranus and Eros saying she was unstable she accidentally let go of her powers, Nyx go find her and calm her down."

_3 hrs later_

"The creatures have finally left Earth and Lexi has calmed down enough to tell me why she was here in the first place" Nyx was calmly speaking to the council before her "She came to speak to me about helping her gain control of her powers or at least enough stability so she can walk on other planets and not be confined to her own planet." "That insolent child should not be let anywhere near other planets!" Uranus shrieked like a possessive girlfriend "You know you sound like a little bitch that's obsessed with her boyfriend right" "Why you little bitch" "Uranus you lay a hand on her and you will suffer all eternity in pain" Chaos all but roared at him. "Lord Chaos Leto should not be allowed on other planets without control she should stay in controlled environments like the void or her planet until she has control" Aether suggests to the Council and Chaos before he rips Uranus' head off. "My Lord Aether's right Leto should be in controlled environments until she has enough control to visit other planets with supervision" Hemera says siding with both her husband and Alex. "Leto what do you say about this deal?" Erebus asks his wife's adopted daughter "Aunty Hemera and Uncle Aether are right the only controlled environments for me at the moment is the void and my planet for my planet was made for me and the void is immune to everything other places are subjected to certain things and I could destroy it with a thought you all have seen what my powers can do" "It is settled then Leto will stay with me at the void or with Nyx on Diomedes and travel between both until she has enough control over her powers to visit other places" and with those words Lord Chaos declared the meeting over. "Are you alright Princess?" "Yes Daddy I'm ok now Mama helped me calm down after I lost control I hope no one got hurt" Lexi said sounding like the little girl she was.

After her family left the throne room she took a deep breath and unconsciously turned to corner of the room with the darkest shadows and opened her eyes which were blood red unknown to her, her whole family was watching her, she spoke with a clear voice that was full of authority "What is your demand" at these word 7 beings step out of the shadows and bow before her then 3 speak in unison "We have a proposal for you and your family" "What is it" "We train you as well as your family to develop powers no one ever knew of" The Primordial's step out of their hiding spots and Tartarus spoke first asking "Who are you people" then one by one starting the one first in line they took of their hoods each with a different colour, Electric Blue " I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Assassin of Chaos, Leader of the Beta Quadrant, Former Lieutenant of Artemis, Co Second in Command for the Dark Queen" Sea Green "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Assassin of Chaos, Leader of the Alpha Quadrant, Former Hero of Olympus" Midnight Black "I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Assassin of Chaos, Co Leader of the Hunter Division, Former Ambassador of Pluto" Golden Yellow "I am Draco Malfoy, God Brother to Dark Queen, Assassin of Chaos, Co Leader of the Hunter Division, Former Death Eater" Emerald Green "I am Harry Potter, Half Brother to the Dark Queen, Assassin of Chaos, Co Leader of the Central Division, Former Boy Who Lived" Earth Brown "I am Hermione Granger, Co Second in Command for the Dark Queen, Assassin of Chaos, Co Leader of the Central Division, Former Smartest Witch of our Age" Blood Red "I am Alexis Dalancyie, Daughter of Poseidon, Chaos, Nyx, I am The Primordial Goddess Leto the Dark Ice Queen also Know as The Dark Queen, Personal Assassin of Chaos, Leader of the Assassins of Chaos, The Omega Quadrant and the Chaos Army, Heir to all the Primordial Powers and what they control, Blessed by the Titans, Olympians, Primordial's and the Four Entities, I am Ghost Princess, Princess of the Waves, Princess of the Void, Princess of the Underworld, Princess of Olympus, Demon and Angel Goddess, Minor Goddess of Time, Love, Night, Darkness, Ice, Water, Shadows, Battle and Warriors, The Queen of all Dark Creatures that roam any planet and I'm the Queen and Ruler of the Dark Earth Diomedes" Little Lexi looks up at the girl who introduced herself as Alexis and asked "did you learn to control your powers? Do I really have that many titles in the future? Are you a future me? What happens to our family? Does anyone hurt? How did you meet these people? Is everything going to be ok in the future? Well does it?" "Let me see for your questions it goes yes, yes actually more I can't think of them all at the moment, yes, their ok the normal that happens, no, I met them when I first went to earth without anyone watching me they were in the middle of an attack from both Death Eaters and Monsters, yes everything is going to be ok in the future if you be patient and learn to control your powers" "You sure do know how to talk to people from the past Alexis" Chronus was the one that spoke to her "Well that's what happens when your Uncle always took you back in Time when you were 15" "I would never do such a thing" Both girls turn to him with a puppy dog look on their face and said "You would for me right" And everyone looked shocked at how without even looking at each other how they could do that.

_16 Years in the Future_

"I HATE YOU! HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NICO DI ANGELO!" Alexis was screaming at him then throwing him out of her room.

"So let me guess that went well?" Draco said smirking at him. "Shut your mouth Malfoy before the Princess hears you" Hermione said anxiously "but seriously Nico what happened?" "I told her what happened she looked at me walked up and slapped me then started talking angrily at me that quickly became yelling then it was screaming before she kicked me out" "Well that's what happens when you cheat on you girlfriend by the way Hermione and I went with her when she went to talk to her family and they saw her aura they looked at her shocked and asked why she hadn't told them already she just looked at them and asked them what and they replied with the fact that all three of us girls have met our soul mates that's why she's so upset you idiot."


End file.
